


Minor Repairs

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers calling out to Gabriel. He remembers that Gabriel didn't come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel kink meme prompt: Sam gets tortured, Gabriel gets very angry, Dean doesn't know about their relationship

Sam remembers fragments.

The demon leader, a petite redhead with razor-like nails and agile fingers, carving signs into his chest to keep anyone from finding them.

The brute, all muscle and a grim smile, baring his teeth as he breaks Sam's fingers one by one.

Screaming. He remembers someone screaming. It must have been him, Sam thinks dimly.

He remembers he wanted to say yes. It was on the tip of his tongue. Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes.

He only said no. He remembers that.

He remembers calling out to Gabriel. He remembers that Gabriel didn't come.

He only remembers fragments.

*

Dean hisses as they're suddenly just _there_, at the point he'd gestured to on the map. Angel express always makes him nervous, but in this case he would have taken a friggin jet pack to get to Sam. He claps Cas on the shoulder and indicates they should go into the house through the back door, but to his surprise Gabriel is already moving, walking straight up to the porch.

The front door opens with a demon behind it and Dean raises his knife, but Gabriel mutters something and the thing just drops, black smoke pooling into an ashy mist on the floor. Dean and Castiel scramble to keep up as Gabriel strides down the hall, down the stairs, to the well-insulated basement and Christ, there's Sam tied to a chair. His head is pulled back by a demon chick who's got a knife at his neck. His chest is a mess of deep cuts, the remnants of his shirt muddied with blood. One arm is definitely broken, his hands are a nightmare. Cas has to keep Dean from just charging the bitch.

"Another step, angels, and you lose the meatsuit," the girl says, her eyes black.

"You don't want to lose him anymore than we do," Dean snarls. "Your boss would be pretty pissed."

She shrugs. "I already failed my mission. What do you think is waiting for me?"

"Enough," Gabriel says, and Dean's skin crawls at the resonance in his voice. It's absolute fury, a sound of pure power and fuck if Dean isn't scared of Gabriel in that instant. The demon pales as energy starts to crackle in Gabriel's fingertip and then shit, there's light everywhere and Castiel throws his arms around Dean, forcing Dean's face down into the lapel of his coat. The vortex roars, the demon's shrieks barely piercing its din, and when Cas releases Dean there's nothing but Gabriel kneeling at Sam's side.

"What the fuck was that?" he asks, rubbing his ringing ears. He starts toward Sam but Gabriel raises his head and his eyes are pure white, fire ringing the edges, and then Gabriel snaps, and both he and Sam are gone.

"What the fuck?" Dean repeats. "Cas, where'd they go?"

Castiel looks thoughtful. "I think we must discuss your brother's relationship with Gabriel," he says.

*

"Sam."

Sam's pretty sure it's a demon trick, so he keeps his eyes closed. He surreptitiously catalogues his wounds, though, just in case there's a way out and --

He's not in any pain. He flexes one hand and feels the bones moving normally. "Gabriel?" He finally opens his eyes.

Gabriel is leaning over him, expression grim. "Hey kiddo. Thought maybe I'd lost you."

Sam shakes his head and sits up, slowly, feeling a little dizzy. He's naked, the bruises and breaks from the demons gone.

"Careful," Gabriel warns him. "Even angelic healing can only do so much. You took quite a beating."

"I called for you," Sam blurts out. He wishes he could take it back, as soon as Gabriel's face grows grimmer.

"I know," he admits. "They worked some bad mojo to stay off angel radar." He puts a hand on Sam's bare chest, where the sigils had marked him. "We had to do old fashioned detective work to find where they were holding you."

Sam falls back on the bed with a sigh. "Dean okay?" he asks, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Gabriel's answer is sheepish. "Um, yeah."

Sam raises the arm to meet Gabriel's gaze. "But?"

"Well, I might have sort of come out to your brother."

Sam lets the arm fall back. This isn't a conversation he wants to have right now.

Gabriel has other ideas. "Is that a problem?" He sounds a little indignant.

Sam rolls over so his back is to Gabriel. "M'not sure it's a good idea," he slurs.

Gabriel puts a hand carefully on Sam's shoulder. His voice is even. Very, very even. "Not sure what's a good idea?"

Sam sighs and blurts out, "Gabriel, I nearly said yes. What happens when I do? Are you going to be able to fight Lucifer if he's in my body?"

Gabriel's hand tightens on Sam's shoulder. "Nearly doesn't count. And I'll kick your ass if you say yes, no matter what. So you're covered."

"Promise?" Sam asks. Like most conversations with Gabriel, it's one part ludicrous and one part serious. Promise you'll beat the crap out of me if your brother inhabits my body, please.

Gabriel raises two fingers. "Scout's honor."

Sam laughs. "You've never been a boy scout," he retorts.

"Ah, but I'm always prepared." Gabriel snaps his fingers, and suddenly he's as naked as Sam. "Let's see if I healed you correctly."

Gabriel raises Sam's hand and kisses the palm, running the rough edge of his stubbled cheek along the formerly broken fingers. Sam flexes, pushing into Gabriel's skin, and then trails his fingers across Gabriel's lips. He draws Gabriel to him, mouth hungry and wet.

They twine together, hips and cocks grinding. Sam spreads his legs for Gabriel at the first press of his fingers. Gabriel hums lightly as he prepares Sam and Sam laughs, joyous that his angel is here at his call, pressing in tight, breaching him with a deep thrust. Sam bucks his hips, urgency winning out over gracefulness. They move together fiercely, Sam bracing his hands on the headboard, his ankles hitched across Gabriel's back to push him deeper. It feels like he can't get enough, can't be filled enough by Gabriel's presence until... Gabriel groans long and deep as he comes, his hand on Sam's cock toppling Sam over the edge with him.

"I think you broke me," Sam pants.

"S'okay," Gabriel says sleepily, curling up against Sam's side. "I can fix it."

*

"Sam and Gabriel are what?" Dean sputters.

"Mated." Castiel's cheeks are pink.

"... so, can you do that?"


End file.
